Would You Stand And Watch Me Bleed?
by ChelseaJade
Summary: How foolish to think we love only with our hearts. The heart is but an organ. It has already a task to comply, a quota to fill. I do not want only to love with a machine that pumps blood. I want to love with every inch of my body. I should love with my collarbones and my fingertips, with my freckles and my scars. And I would love with all the spaces left in between. Please R
1. Once Upon A Time

**Prologue**

I was 12 when my mother was taken from the world. I still remember to this day, watching as she faded away. She asked me to sing to her, asked me not to cry, but I couldn't help the sobs that came gushing from what seemed to be my heart. It felt as though my soul was being ripped apart, and even now, I still feel its pain.

My brother, Arogon was 17 when it happened. My father had recently left the country to grieve in his own way. He ventured far and wide, anywhere to get away from the painful reminders of his late wife. So it was, my brother was the only one I had left. He became my one and only companion, my confidant, he would sit up with me at night and hug me, he would tell me all would be alright. But I didn't believe him. I couldn't.

Nearly 3 years had passed by without a single word from our father. The house felt quiet and empty without him and our mother, and the sense of loneliness began to grow inevitable. Sometimes I would let my mind wonder to the possibilities of him ever returning, or if he were to come home, would he still be the same man he used to be.

By the time I turned 15 a war had broken out between northern Llangennech and Ynis-Hirr. It was a war that had threatened our land of Brynowen -which lay just west of both- for many years, but, as of yet, had come to nothing, as neither of the two countries wanted to deal with the troubles a war would bring should they let one plague their lands.

It was now early December and the weather outside was bitterly cold. Snow and ice covered the hard ground like a thick layer of icing. It was times like these that I never left the comforts of our old study, I would curl up in a ball and blanket in my mothers old chair and read, as the log fire hissed and crackled away in the background.

A few weeks ago, my brother had announced that a ball was to be held in celebration of Christmas and the coming new year. For generations it had been a tradition for our family to hold such an event, but that had become somewhat difficult the past few years due to the absence of our father. It was the first time since his disappearance that it should be held once again, in our home.

I was sitting in my mothers chair late one night, and had just finished _Utopia_, when I found myself gazing into the fire absently, watching as the flames danced around in quick, almost violent movements. A hot, salty tear prickled down my cheek.

I did not know what stirred my emotions so, until I realized... Utopia had been the first and last book my mother had read me, but what troubled me then, more than anything, was the fact that I had read it many a time, but never before had I found tears scathing my now heated flesh.

A few hours had passed when a loud rapping on the main doors awoke me from my slumber. I was unaware I had even dozed off until then.

Loud footsteps sounded down the hallway making their way toward the direction in which the noise had originated.

All at once, the large oak doors swung open in the heavy wind, creaking on its hinges and slamming into the stone wall of the porch.

I heard our butler, Roaul ushering some people come inside quickly. He quickly stripped them of their outer garments and motioned for them to go into the front parlour to warm and dry off by the fire, while he struggled to gain control of the heavy doors that were cringing bitterly in the wind, protesting to his every action in order to close them.

I rose grudgingly from the comfortable position I had found myself, and quickly went to seek them out and inquire as to who should be calling at such a preposterous hour of the night. Not to mention, in the middle of a blizzard...

I had scarcely even reached the door, when I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of a woman's voice.

Although I had not heard the voice before, it seemed strikingly familiar to me, almost reminding me of...my mother. Soft and melodic, thick like honey, but something about its tone seemed disturbed.

Then came another voice, that of a gentleman's. It seemed to echo loudly throughout entrance hall, and kept rising heatedly. Shouting nearly and striking to be none too inviting.

I could not tell what he so happened to be saying, as the voices soon became muffled and unclear as they wove further away and out of hearing distance, so I decided I should explore, trying to keep in the shadows and well out of sight.

Unfortunately though, Roaul spotted me.

He did not say much at first, only he gazed a while and tried speaking calmly to the two shadowed figures standing next to him.

They were still unaware of my presence, and he did not seek to point me out, so he averted his eyes quickly back toward their general direction.

Something in that movement seemed to trigger their sense of curiosity, causing them to turn their heads swiftly toward the object to which Roaul had been watching. They must have sensed a distraction.

Roaul looked at me in panic, the look in his eyes pleading me to go.

It was then that I saw the man's face, looking at me with an unattainable expression, but his eyes were cold. I shivered slightly under his gaze.

The woman still held her back toward me, almost reluctant or afraid to look, but the man beside her nudged her slightly and whispered something in her ear, causing her to lean into him slightly for support as she slowly looked around. She looked sad and confused and...

I stood frozen in my thoughts. I could neither move nor think, I was stuck to the spot. My gaze was transfixed on the woman. Powder blue eyes stared back at me, dark blonde hair framed her slim face, but the sides were pulled into a loose braid at the back, the remainder hung down to her waist in perfect curls.

She looked like the exact replica of my mother.

"Rosenwynn? Mother?" the words slipped from my mouth. I did not mean to speak, but I could not help myself.

The woman turned pale and a look of pain began to bloom from deep within her eyes, the man beside her glowered and took a firm grip of her arm, almost protectively. He looked as though he was going to speak, when my brother came bounding down the stairs in annoyance.

"What on earth is going on?" he looked slowly from face to face asking, demanding for a response.

I forced my eyes shut and pressed a clammy, shaking hand to my forehead, not taking any notice of anything but the ghost that stood before me.

"My lady? Evangeline, are you alright, you look frightfully pale?" Roaul asked me quietly, looking at me solicitously. But I felt too dazed to reply.

My feet felt unsteady, unable to bear my weight for much longer and my legs, as though they were trembling beneath me.

Shoes slapped against the marble tiles as they sounded toward my direction, the noise growing ever louder making me dizzy.

I suddenly felt as though I was falling.

"Evangeline?!" Arogon's voice pierced through my skull like a bullet.

Warm arms clenched tightly around my back and waist. The next thing I knew, I was weightless. I was lifted gently into someone's arms.

"Evangeline?!"

Darkness had shrouded my vision and I felt a searing pain from under my ribcage. I could scarcely breathe but everything was fading, until I felt completely numb and there was nothing.

* * *

**"**Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting" -Peter Pan.

Please R&R, I'd love to hear what you have to say about this, or anything really :) but it'd be great to get your feedback ;P


	2. Bitter Thoughts

"Good morning Evangeline! The sun outside is shining bright and it is indeed, such a beautiful day!... You are still breathing are you not?" Arogon nudged me playfully, then continued, " you haven't just died on me, for you appear not to be moving?... Do I need to tickle you?" my eyes shot open suddenly at that. I hated being tickled. I watched as he skipped merrily over to the large windows and drew the heavy curtains hanging above them.

I sat up groggily and squinted at the light that came streaming in through the windows, but looked away as my eyes readjusted to the brightness of the sun, when they settled on the luminescent patterns that had been created on the dark walls, of where light reflected off almost every surface in the room, and the pale shadows the snow created as it fell in soft, transcendant movements towards the already covered ground.

"How are you this morning, did you sleep well last night?" I looked over at my brother and sighed tiredly. The ball was this evening. Guests would be arriving late afternoon, if indeed they could make it through the snow, and I had a dress fitting midday, yet all I wanted to do was sleep. I sat up groggily. "Ughh. Out of all honestly, I feel awful. I slept terribly last night and had such a horrible dream. There was this wom-" I was interrupted mid sentence by a light knock on the door. Lily, my maid shortly followed, carrying a tray holding the contents of my breakfast.

" G'mornin miss Evangeline. I trust you slept well?" Lily asked, although, it was more of a statement than a question.

"No. Indeed I did not." I said absently, crossing my arms tightly around my chest. My brother glanced at me for a moment, but chose to ignore the comment.

"Your visitors are waiting for you in the breakfast room, sir. Would you like me to pass a message on or anything?"

"Ah. Umm, right. No thank you..." he looked confused and unsure of what to do, but looked at me before changing his mind, "Actually, if you could be so kind as to inform them that I will be with them shortly."

"Of course sir." Lily turned to leave, closing the door quietly behind her, but soon came rushing back in, apologizing for taking the tray back out with her. Nobody minded though, and both myself and Arogon told her not to worry about it.

As soon as she left again, I gave my brother a pointed glare. "Visitors?" he gave me a sheepish smile in response, "Yes. The ones that arrived late last night.".

My jaw dropped.

I sat there for about a minute trying coax my mind into conjuring a reasonable response. I could not think of anything _to_ say. My mind was a maze and I did not know where to search for the exit, or even, where to begin.

I mumbled, stuttering slightly. "But... I... I thought That it was just a dream or something... I mean... I mean... That woman?"

"Our aunt-" My brother cut in, but I didn't let him finish what he was saying. My mouth had run away with me again before my mind had even managed to process the words themselves. "Our aunt?! We have an aunt!? Since when have we had other relations, for I cannot remember ever meeting them...or her?" my voice sounded angry for some unknown reason, more so than I intended, but I was struggling to process everything all at once. I was so confused and scared, and I had no idea what to do, or think even.

My brother looked at me dully and responded rather matter of factly. "Since... Always, but you wouldn't remember her, or them should I say. Last her husband and herself visited, you had recently been born, although they did not come to celebrate your birth, moreover, to grieve for the son they had lost. She was heartbroken and sought our mother for comfort. But that was not enough, she needed a real distraction... She was a time bomb waiting to explode I suppose, but she always swore she was fine. It was clear that she wasn't though. Everybody could see it. She was quiet and she isolated herself from everyone. Then, after a few weeks had passed by, she suddenly upped and left. No goodbyes. Nothing. They just left and never came back. They never even wrote us after that... Well, that is until now."

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I was disgusted and ashamed and... Even more confused. Why only now had they had the decency to come? What was it that they wanted? Surely there had to be some justifiable explanation for all this.

I was hungry for information and answers, but was too afraid to ask. Too afraid of what I might learn, or not. Was that all my brother knew... There had to be more to it than that.

He sighed and slowly shook his head. "I need to go, I am expected downstairs." he looked at me inquisitively and asked- "would you come downstairs in a while to meet them. I know they should probably like to see you, and possibly explain the to you the events of last night... Evangeline. Do not look at me like that."

"Look at you like what?! Like you're suffering from some disorders of the mind. What do you expect. Arogon, I don't remember much about last night, but I remember clearly the look on that man's face. And one thing it was _not,_ was kind and inviting..." I was starting to get annoyed, and unfortunately for me, my brother was too. If there was one thing I had learnt over the last few years, it was to never get on Arogon's bad side. His temper was much like our father's, not to mention he was also a captain in the kings army, but there were times when he would get annoyed and say things. Things that were hurtful, and things that would put you down. And even though those words were said out of spite and not a bit of it was meant, I began to realize that truth springs from the bitterest of words. And that was what hurt the most. My thoughts were cut off from the sound of my brother. "Evangeline! You are being completely irrational about this! You barely even met the man, anyway, you just said yourself you don't remember much! We have not seen these people for years, and now they have put in the effort to come and see us yet you will not do the same!"

"No! I shall not and I most certainly will not! I do not wish to meet them! I do not care whom they may be-"

Arogon cut in before I could say any more, his voice somewhat calmer than before. "Evangeline. They are our family. No matter what you think of them. No matter what they may do. You cannot change that."

"Our family!? You just said yourself that they have not taken any interest toward us for over fourteen years! So why should that just suddenly change now! Why should I take any interest in them when they have not shown any interest in us! So what. They show up at our doorstep and expected us to drop everything because we have neither seen, nor heard of them for years on end... In what world would I comply to that? Why should I?" I looked at him in annoyance, searching his face for an answer that may quench the hunger for knowledge that grew in the pit of my stomach.

"Because I have asked it of you." And at that moment, he turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

I could scarcely breathe. The corset which had been fastened and secured around my bodice pulled at my sides, molding me into the perfect hourglass figure. It hurt, yet Lily was still stood behind me trying to tighten it further.

Layers of ivory coloured silk framed my body. A short, stout woman stood to the left of me, sticking pins into the fabric which was secured tightly around my outstretched arms.

The dress was fitted around the waist, but the skirt hung loosely around my hips and had a short train at the back. Dark roses were embroidered in large patches around the skirt, while green-lace swirls entwined within them, imitating their thick stems. The sleeves were long and had a lot of fabric to them, they would have looked strange and bare should it not have been for the lace which was wrapped around them, and the tiny flowers budding from the sides to add extra effect and colour.

My hair was left hanging down to my waist in thick, dark curls, two sections from the sides had been pulled back and fixed into a loose braid which was decorated with small pearls and dark, delicate looking flowers.

I looked like a forest elf, but my brother and our servants all insisted I looked like a beautiful young woman.

I walked down the stairs to greet our guests, but was met by the two whom arrived last night. I was still ignorant of their names as I had not come down to visit them earlier.

Most of the guests had arrived earlier in the day, which I had missed for my final dress fitting. Not that it mattered anyhow, for it was always my brother who greeted the guests, I was normally positioned somewhere nearby to listen and look inviting. Much like the job of a servant really.

As I reached the final step, my hand was seized by the tall gentleman, who bowed and pressed it lightly to his lips. "Miss Evangeline. I am Celeborn, count of Meliano, and this..." he gestured to the woman positioned at his side "...is my lovely wife, Mirrabelle, whom also just happens to be your aunt." he looked at me. Those eyes that had earlier, seemed so cold were now replaced with a look of hope, but it seemed so fake. A sickeningly sweet smile crossed his lips. A feeling of pure rage began to well in my stomach, but I knew that I could not be rude. I needed to show at least some respect, so I smiled sweetly in return as he took my arm to lead me into the ballroom.

* * *

"And that's when she put her book down. And looked at me. And said it: 'life isn't fair, Bill. We tell our children that it is, but it's a terrible thing to do. It's not only a lie, it's a cruel lie. Life is not fair, and it never has been, and it's never going to be.'" -The Princess Bride by William Goldman.

**A.N** So sorry this chapter's a little later than expected. I've been drowning in GCSE coursework, but on a brighter note. School is closed. Because of the snow. Honestly... It's spring peoples! This weather should have been and gone. Although, on saying that, the weather has been an absolute joke since last summer. Anyhow, less school= faster uploads. Hopefully :) I really have to say though, this chapter isn't exactly the best I've ever wrote...I kept tweaking it, but whenever I did, it just looked worse, so I've decided to leave it and let you guys decide. Oh, and sorry if it's going a little bit slow, I promise there will be more action in the next chapter!

**p.s. **The dress Evangeline is described in, in this chapter is actually the cover photo for this story (just in case the description was a little off or something)


	3. The Lions Den

The large wooden doors swayed open to reveal a sweeping double staircase leading down to the crowded ballroom which lay majestically below, surrounded by thick marble pillars, and covered in a luscious, blood red carpet.

An array of finely crafted golden ornaments dressing the mirrored walls. The crystal chandeliers draping haughtily from the delicately painted ceiling, where winged cherubs danced merrily in the woollen clouds with small wooden harps and bows and arrows.

The large pine counter of the bar stood at the other end of the hall. A washed out leather globe positioned decoratively in the corner, half hidden by a thick panel of extravagantly carved pine that encased the bar like an open box.

Candles filled the sides, spilling light over onto the red and white roses which were placed nearby, allowing the colours from the flowers to bleed into the darker surroundings of the hall.

I stood gazing at the general splendour for a moment. It was strange seeing the room look so alive and full. Normally, when I would come here, the room would look dead. White sheets would cover the furniture and the large chandelier would be down in the middle of the dance-floor, stripped of its decorations. It's corpse hidden under sheets also.

I had hoped to loose Celeborn and Mirrabelle by going down the opposite staircase. I knew that if I was quick enough, I might just reach the crowd of people before they reached the bottom.

I caught a glimpse of Roaul who had positioned himself at the top of the staircase on the left with a small glass of scotch. He looked quite contempt where he was. Maybe I could use him as an excuse to leave.

I looked back at Celeborn, who was looking dully into the mess of people. A scowl beginning to appear in his eyes, but not really showing through his expression. Clever.

He noticed and turned to face me, the grip he had on my arm growing tighter, cutting off the blood circulation. My hand turned white.

"Is something the matter?" he asked cheerily. A fake smile working its way up to his cheeks, but a cold look passed in his eyes. A warning.

"No. No, not at all. I've just seen someone I know is all." my mouth tasted bitter and began to go dry.

He studied me a while before answering. It made me feel cold, like a specimen in a science laboratory ready to be looked at and tested. I felt like an object rather than a human. And I hated it. I hated him.

"Hmm. Shall we be going then?" he asked passively, looking back down at all of the guests in the main room.

I looked back at Roaul who smiled sympathetically when he saw me.

Celeborn had loosened his grip and had begun to lead us down the large staircase on the opposite side to where Roaul was. I scowled, realising what he had done.

We must have stood for about ten minutes not saying a word to one another. Celeborn kept looking around cautiously, like a guard dog, glowering at anyone who came close. I was watching all the couples dancing by us, frowning that I couldn't be doing the same. Mirrabelle however, could not decide where to look. She would glance from me to her husband, then around at the exit to the gardens, then do the whole thing all over again. It was exhausting just watching her.

After a few more minutes of silence and intense glaring, my brother came to join us, accompanied by another young man who couldn't have been any older than seventeen or eighteen.

He was tall and muscular. His hair, black as ebony and his skin, white as snow. His eyes a pale shade of blue, like ice. He wore an ivory coloured shirt and jet black trousers, to match the cravat he wore around his neck, which had attached to it a small, silver pin. A bird of some sort, an emblem of some far off place or group that he were probably a part of, and he wore a small, spherical pocket watch, which had been looped around a buttonhole on the front of his dark red waistcoat.

"Celeborn. Mirrabelle." he looked at each, bowing his head slightly on saying their names as if on cue, "May I introduce to you, to a good friend of mine, Sir Gawain. Knight of Brynowen.". The gentleman smiled and looked at us, his gaze lingering the longest on myself.

Celeborn bowed his head in return and Mirrabelle put her hand out, palm down. A formal greeting I would some day have to grow accustomed to.

Arogon looked at me expectantly. I smiled back, although unsure of his motive.

"...And this is my sister, Evangeline." I hadn't even noticed his lips moving to introduce everyone before.

I extended my hand daintily. He took it and bowed, slightly pressing it to his warm lips, much to my surprise. I half expected him to just look at my hand and laugh.

"It is a pleasure." he looked up at me, his hand still gently holding mine. Our eyes met for a moment. That short, sweet moment before we had to break away.

Arogon smiled at the warm sentiment.

I instantly gathered why he had looked so inquisitively at me earlier, and it made me rather annoyed, although I couldn't help but smile about it, but we would most definitely be having words about this. I made a mental note in the back of my mind.

Gawain soon asked me to dance, and as my dance card was empty, I decided to accept. My brother had encouraged it even, although Celeborn had seemed rather stressed about my leaving them.

And then I saw it. I wasn't sure what exactly, but it passed rapidly between them like a tidal wave. Something... Hidden and dangerous.

Mirrabelle looked at us a long moment before telling us to go and enjoy ourselves. That was the first time I actually heard her speak.

We had been dancing together for about ten minutes, when I thought to look over to where Arogon was standing with Celeborn and Mirrabelle. They weren't there.

I stopped dancing. Gawain stopped also to look at me in question as to what was wrong, but then averted his eyes to the place where I was watching. The place where my brother, aunt and uncle were supposed to be, but were not.

We soon found Mirrabelle by the doors leading out into the gardens, looking down wearing a somewhat distressed look. She was shaking violently.

Her wild eyes shot up toward us, all red and puffy from tears. Her hands had been clenched into fists and were white from the intense grip.

As I walked closer toward her, the sound of shouting coming from outside began to ring loudly through my ears.

Arogon, and a voice completely unknown to me. I could not hear Celeborn.

I looked at Gawain who promptly handed me a small knife concealed in the heel of his boot, and took another for himself from the other.

The voices were coming from within the labyrinth.

"Stay with me. If there is anyone who knows their way around this maze, it's me." I grabbed Gawains' hand to lead him into the labyrinth, but he stopped me.

"What if we loose eachother, or one of us gets caught up?" he looked at me questioningly though his tone was rather blunt.

"I... Umm. Stay left. If ever you're lost in a maze, stay left. You'll always find the exit if you stick to a certain route. So, stay left." I thought that sounded like a reasonable response, but to be honest, I didn't care much for it.

Footsteps had already been made in the direction we travelled. Seven sets. All spaced out and skidded, as if they had been fighting or running.

Metal sounded upon metal. Feet shuffling about, trying to move quickly but failing in the thick layer of snow.

Voices sounded out, deafeningly loud, wringing through to my eardrum.

"Wait." Gawain put his arm in front of me, stopping me from going any further.

He pointed down to a thick mess of red blood from where someone had been struck and wounded. A long trail of it, thick and dark against the pale complexion of the snow, leading to the centre of the labyrinth like a trail of seeds which had been left as a guide as of how to find the way back.

I put my hand up as a sign for him to go on, but he pressed further "Are you sure?" I nodded, feeling hot and confused and unsure of...anything.

Gawain was the first to go into the centre of the maze, and I shortly followed, knife at the ready.

Arogon was duelling with someone near to the frozen water fountain, mud and snow sloshing around their feet as they moved.

Roaul was fighting off two people, while trying to protect an unconscious Celeborn laying in the snow behind him, blood trickling down from his head.

Another body lay surrounded by a pool of blood. Dead.

Gawain ran to help Roaul, leaving me standing alone at the entrance, shaking and scared.

I backed up slowly. Retreating back into the darkness of the maze, looking down at the footprints pressed into the snow.

We had been careful not to make any new prints, just going by the ones which already existed.

There was a pair missing. Now, there were only six sets of prints, whereas before, there had been seven.

I looked back, trying to figure out how we could have missed such a significant detail. Trying to see where the marks broke off from the rest, but I couldn't see any distinguishing within sight, and I daren't go anywhere on my own. Even if I was armed.

As I jogged back toward the centre of the maze, I saw another body lying dead on the cold, hard ground, Gawain to the side, duelling the other.

Arogon was now fighting _in_ the pool of the fountain, both sets of feet had broken through the ice, and both were now up to their knees in the black water. Small bits of ice splashing up every so often.

Roaul was crouched on the floor holding his abdomen, a sword buried deep within his flesh, thick red liquid trickling down his torso.

I noticed something different. Something that hadn't been there before. A man in a black hooded cloak stood barricading the exit on the opposite side. Staring right into me. Daring me to move. To do something.

As soon as I began to move backwards, he started to walk slowly in my direction, stalking my every move like a predator ready pounce.

I ran to help Roaul just as a hand went to grab me.

I tripped, falling forward as it caught my ankle, dropping the dagger in front of me, just out of reach. I turned hurriedly to see the black hooded figure looking at me. His right hand went to grab something from his side.

That distraction was all I needed. I scrambled to my feet and reached for the weapon at my feet.

"Evangeline! Go! Run!"

I turned on my heel and bolted toward the exit, and the man got up to give chase.

"Run! Go! Now!"

I ran as fast as I could, around corners and bends, until I reached the exit leading to the opening to the forest.

I ran as fast as I could, but still, I could not loose him.

I ran until I reached the clearing for the lake. The Moon spilling down over the water and ice, the snow glistening softly against the grey sky, like a thick bed of crystals.

I ran. That was all.

Strong, gloved hands wrapped around my waist and framed my jawline. A white cloth held firmly over my face.

My head rested gently on his shoulder, the cloth still held over my face, when I was lifted into his arms.

I could barely hear the muffled noises in the distance. Those noises that seemed so irrelevant and unimportant.

I watched as the night faded. The stars as they disappeared. And the moon, as it shone brightly down onto the crystal lake. And eventually, all vision faded, all sense of feeling, emotion. Gone.

* * *

'Look. (grown-ups skip this paragraph.) I'm not about to tell you this book has a tragic ending, I already said in the very first line how it was my favourite in the world. But there's a lot of bad stuff coming.' - William Goldman, _The Princess Bride._

**A.N.** Please review :) i will actually love you if you do. I'm going to try and get another chapter uploaded possibly the day after tomorrow (I have more time to write now that it's half term and I don't have textiles coursework- you don't know how thrilled I am about that)

So here is a nice _long_ chapter, I hope you like it :D


	4. Hostage?

Voices. I could hear them shouting my name. Calling out into the night. Asking. Pleading as to where I was. I tried to shout back. To tell them that I was okay. That I was safe. But no noise escaped my lips. I tried to move toward them but I couldn't. I couldn't see a soul in sight it was so dark. The only thing that told me they were close, was the warmth I felt when I heard them speaking. The warmth of their breath against my cool flesh.

I slashed about, trying to reach out to them. To grab them. But there was nothing there. There was nobody.

Everything was black. Dark like the pits of hell. No light shrouded my sight for my eyes were closed. I tried to open them, but they felt too heavy. Too worn out and tired.

My body was cold. My skin frozen. I felt as though I had been burned by fire, and the ashes from my corpse, that last remaining piece of me, left to coagulate in the freezing snow.

I could hear a far off voice in the distance mumbling something, but I couldn't make out the words. The noises kept repeating over and over, but I couldn't make them out. There was something holding tightly onto my arms restricting my movements. It started shaking me violently and would not stop.

My head began to pound intensely and red spots began to appear everywhere.

I tried again to open my eyes, only to be met with the piercing light from the fire staring back at me fuzzily. I then went to stand, slowly but carefully, my feet moving underneath me to support my weight, but I swayed greatly from side to side as though I were drunk. I did not fall or stumble though.

As the red dots started to disappear and the fog began to clear, I was able to see where I was; pink and yellow mushrooms aligned around me confusedly in spirals instead of lines and fluffy green pompoms with black beady eyes weaved quickly in and out of sight making me dizzy, small faeries danced merrily along a small winding path leading off into a blue and orange forrest, and the purple and peach clouds that rolled gently over my head like soft waves on a beach of sand. The faeries sung for me to join them. To follow them.

My mind was so blurred and clouded, yet everything seemed to make perfect sense, so I decided that I should follow the faeries.

I stretched my arms out as though I were flying and spun around in circles looking up at the sky.

The faeries pulled gently at my skirts trying to lead me into the woods, so I stopped spinning and followed them.

One gave me a small trinket with a clear, shiny looking liquid inside of it. I looked at the small creature that offered me the tiny object, when it made a gesture for me to drink it.

I quickly lifted the container up to my mouth and tilted back my head to down its contents. It tasted sweet and heavenly, but I started to gag.

The tiny hands gripping at my dress let go and I fell to my knees holding my throat as I coughed up its contents. I started to feel nauseous. I let my arms fall to my sides clutching my hips loosely and allowing them to cross over to my tender stomach. I lay back on the cold ground and closed my eyes, hoping that the feeling would pass.

I woke again to the smell of smoke and caramelised food, and a realisation that my hands had been bound tightly behind my back. I wriggled about trying to gauge how secure the knots were, stopping when I realised that I would not be escaping any time soon.

I looked around cautiously, hoping not to see anymore dancing faeries or flying pompoms.

Instead, my eyes settled upon a man stood crouching over the fire with his back to me. His arms covered in markings and scars, old scribe and symbols. They wound up his arms and down his back, but began to fade as they reached the nape of his neck. A pair of black wings were etched into his skin just below his shoulders, it's bones, broken and its feathers, plucked, leaving nought but a damaged frame. The symbols and scribe entwined around and within them, binding them together as though they had been shackled or tied.

"Be careful not to sit up too quickly" he stated, not bothering to turn around and startling me that he even realised I was awake. I shot up quickly from the excitement, but fell backward as my head began to pound violently and the red spots began to reappear.

"I told you not to do that. You should take things slowly at the moment, just until the last remaining traces of the hypnosis leave your system. You should have something to drink. You'll be dehydrated And this will help speed up your recovery. Are you alright? Here." he said, spinning around beginning to walk towards me, holding up a large leather bota bag in one hand.

His skin was dark and tanned, although it was rather dirty too and on his left hand, he wore a small silver ring with a black stone in its centre. The markings from his arms and back, deviated around his well toned, muscular chest in disorientated loops and swirls. His hair was a dark shade of blond, almost like mouse brown and was long, just past his ears, but was swept back into a ponytail. His eyes stood out most though. A bright and striking colour; aquamarine.

"Ughh...?" I kept blinking and rubbing my eyes, trying to rid of myself of the red dots that crowded my vision, but that only made it worse.

He put the bota bag on the floor beside me and lifted my back leaning me against the mossy stones of the ruined castle in which, we were seeking shelter. I glared at him the whole time.

"Who are you?" my mouth was dry and tasted bitter, but I was desperate to find out, and I was scared.

"Who I am is irrelevant." he looked down, moving his cloak from a rock nearby and placing it gently over me like a blanket.

"Who are you?" I asked again with a little more force despite the fear I felt.

He went to pick up the bota bag from the floor beside him "Nemo." he chortled quietly. He suddenly looked up at me and our eyes locked. His eyes weren't cold, although neither were they kind. They were just...somewhere in-between. I didn't exactly know where or what 'in between' was. But whatever it was, it scared me.

"Please? Why won't you tell me who you are? What do you want?" there was a sweet form of desperation in my voice. An urgency that became more prominent as I tried to speak. Or even think.

"Calm yourself. I mean you no harm. Believe me, if I would have wished death upon you..." he took a slight pause, looking down he continued, "...you would have been dead the instant I laid eyes on you. I only wish to help you. You can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you." he studied me then. His eyes squinting slightly in thought. He grabbed the knife in one hand and went to cut something. I closed my eyes tightly, unsure of what to expect.

I then felt my arms go slack against my sides. He had cut through the rope securing my wrists.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, his head tilted to the side in question. A strange look passing his expression.

"Here. Drink this, it'll help you feel better." he passed me the bag and watched as I poured its contents down my throat.

"Ermm. Thank you, I guess." my voice sounded barely above a whisper. My eyes kept looking around, going around in circles like the cogs of an engine or machine. I gave him the bag back. "Does this mean I get a name? Because I honestly cannot call you 'nobody', even if it is in latin." I looked up at him questioningly. He smiled.

"There are some questions that are better left unanswered. At least for now. I will tell you my story when you are ready to hear it. When you will be able to understand. But for now... It is for the best that I do not say."

"But what am I to call you?" I asked rather impatiently.

"As I said before... Nemo." he said grinning, he turned around to walk back toward the fire.

I decided to take that opportunity to try and escape.

I stooped to grab the blade from the ground and swung my arm around to strike him when the weapon was in my grasp. He leaped backward, avoiding my step. I went to jab his shoulder but he leant back and in the opposite direction. So I kicked at his knees causing him to fall on his back with a large crash.

"Good... Although..."

He grabbed my ankle and twisted it violently. I stumbled to the floor. As I leant back trying to cut at his hand, he grabbed my wrist and bent it near to the verge of breaking. I screamed in pain. And he forced the blade from my grip.

I saw a small, sharp looking rock in the corner of my eye and went to reach for it with my other hand. He saw too, and quickly moved his knee on top of my arm, crushing and constricting it under its heavy weight.

I struggled trying to break free. But he brought the knife to my throat and firmly pressed the cold metal to my warm flesh.

My heart started to pound heavily in my chest.

Fight or flight? Should I take the blow, or should I try and at least escape? Everything was happening so quickly, when a little thought popped into my head.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. And quickly, I brought my leg up and kneed him right in the bollocks. And hard too.

He jolted his knee from my arm and I punched him in the stomach. He dropped the knife as he doubled over, slumping forward. I moved rapidly to avoid being fallen on and elbowed his back. Where he proceeded to collapse in a mound at my feet. I pushed him onto his back and held the knife to his throat.

"You should have gone for my trachea." He chuckled leaving me completely dumbfounded. He actually _chuckled._ I was holding a knife to his throat, and he _chuckled._

"What?" I said in a serious state of confusion, unsure of his meaning.

"Well... The trachea is the windpipe positioned in the centre of the throat. It can be collapsed by a fist blow or, in simpler terms, a punch to the throat, and it can be fatal if delivered powerfully enough." he smiled again once he had explained the dilemma.

"Oh. Wait, what? I don't wish to kill-" I felt something sharp pointed into my waist. Looking down I saw I had a knife pressed to my side.

"You're good. But I'm afraid, not good enough. You need to make sure you're not open..." he tapped the knife against my side to indicate his meaning then went on "... That you're protected. Fully..." looking at his hand resting on mine, he squeezed the pressure point located on my wrist tightly, causing me to drop my weapon to the floor where it clanged against the stone "... And I need to make sure _you _get more practice in combat." he got up and offered out his hand to help me up.

* * *

"A simple "hello" could lead to a million things" - ?

**A.N. **After I upload this next chapter, I'm going to do a sweep and clean up any bad bits (chapter 2 and this being my main priority), if you have any suggestions of major changes I could make to any chapters (or just the story in general) your help would be greatly appreciated! _**Please Read & Review! :D**_


	5. Clearing In The Woods

_It was summer. I was 6. I was playing hide and seek with my father and Arogon in the woods. It was warm out and the sun was shining brightly over our heads. It was fathers turn to be on. I ran around in a frantic state of panic trying to seek out a good place to hide, when I came across a small meadow. I stopped suddenly, looking around in awe as small flowers filled my sights along side with strange trees with white and purple bunches draping from their branches, and there was a small stream situated to the back of the clearing. It was well shaded and there were rocks enough to hide behind, so I wondered around slowly looking for a good rock to hide behind and settled as soon as my eyes fell upon one large enough._

_I waited for about ten minutes before I saw my father appear the other side of the clearing. He paraded flamboyantly across the the stream and sung aloud, "Aniella." a pause (my father used to call me by that name when I was a child, it means "little lamb" in latin),"...Come out, come out wherever you are." he swung around a tree trunk causing the branches above him to jostle violently. "Is she hiding here?" he turned on his heel and headed in my direction, "No, I don't believe she is. Oh, wherever could she be?" I giggled into my hands which were pressed firmly against my mouth. "What was that I heard? Could it be a little girl?" he dropped to his knees and peered into a large hole underneath another tree, "No, surely not for she is not here." I giggled again and brought my hands from my mouth resting them on the rock in front of me as I crouched lower. I was suddenly seized by the waist. Large arms wrapped playfully around me, lifting me from the ground in one quick swoop."Got'cha!" my father laughed and I hugged him tightly giggling along with him._

_"What a pretty little place you've found. Look at all of these flowers, why, it looks like fairyland." he grinned and set me back down placing my tiny hand in his._

_"But I don't know what any of them are called..." I moaned gesturing to the small flowers scattered about my feet. He laughed, kneeling down to my height and kissed my hand gently, "Then allow me to teach you."_

_My father and I returned to our little spot many times after that day. We would sit there for hours, my father reading to me his "Encyclopedia Of Plant And Flower Species", whilst I listened intently, watching as the words words poured from his mouth._

_A few weeks had passed from then, my father was in his study writing letters. I asked him if we could go to the meadow. He gave me a somewhat exasperated look and said no, so I decided to ask Arogon instead._

_I was so proud and excited. I wanted to show him all the flowers I had found and tell him what I knew of them. I quickly snatched a red and yellow rose from its stem and the bush shook violently in utter abhorrence, I was oblivious to it though. I was solely focused on telling my brother all I knew about the plant. I turned toward him in one quick motion, the object clutched between my fingers, when I felt something pricking my inner elbow. I looked down to find a thin trickle of blood dribbling down my arm. I jumped as soon as I saw it. I hated blood. It made me sick. My hand flew open and petals scattered about the air like a thick, heavy smoke._

_I looked down at my palm, small petals stuck to its sweaty surface. I began to cry. _

_Arogon came over and hugged me. "Oh, Evangeline. Do not cry. Please, do not cry."_

_"But...but the..." I couldn't concentrate through all my sobbing, so I pointed to all the petals on the ground with one, shaky hand._

_"Evangeline... Oh my sweet. If you love a flower, do not pick it, for if you pick it, it will weep and die and it will cease to be what it was. What you love. If you love a flower, leave it be, because love is not about possession, it is about admiration and appreciation."_

_He kissed my forehead and went to stand up. I wiped away the tears from my face and we walked back to the house. _

I was stood beside a river bank. The air was crisp and cold and the snow on the ground had turned to ice. I looked down upon the water, the way in which it cascaded from the lone mountains. Painters and artists alike would marvel at the thought of reproducing such a spectacle. As they may say; the excellence of all art is its passion, apt of making all disagreeables and error evaporate, from their being in such affinity with truth and beauty. Much like the way the stars shine amongst the heavens. We try to seek out the beauty in things, and maybe that is what makes us the human race. That we ascribe beauty to that which is inanimate, that which is simple, that which answers almost exactly to its end.

I was suddenly roused from my reverie when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, almost falling backward as I came face to face with Nemo. (I didn't like that name, so I made a mental note of figuring out another one for him.) I looked up at his face, and then down at the bag he had clutched in his hands.

I eyed him suspiciously and folded my arms about my chest. He put the bag down and looked at me, his lips curving slightly as though he were trying to think of something to say.

The wind picked up and a cold, heavy gush of wind brushed against my body making me shiver. I rubbed my arms softly as to warm them up a little.

I liked the cold. I liked the feeling of whenever my fingertips go numb, and the sound of ice as it crunches beneath your feet as you walk.

He looked at me and after a while took off his cloak, gently draping it over my shoulders. I watched his hands as they moved across the fabrics' scratchy surface and as they delicately grazed the silk of the dress I was wearing. It almost tickled. His cloak was still warm from where he had been wearing it only moments ago and it smelled of him, of freshly cut wood and honeysuckle. I looked down at the frozen ground again.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper above the cry of the wind.

"You're welcome. I have some clothes for you. Here..." he picked up the bag and motioned for me to take it, "... These should probably be more practical." he lingered for a moment then left realising that I was in no humour to talk.

I looked at the bag at my feet for a while before turning back to face the river. I sung softly a melody my father had taught me as a child as hot, salty tears began to trickle down my cheek.

_'Tis the last rose of summer, left blooming alone;_

_All her lovely companions are faded and gone;_

_No flower of her kindred, no rose bud is nigh,_

_To reflect back her blushes, or give sigh for sigh!_

_I'll not leave thee, thou lone one! to pine on the stem!_

_Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them;_

_Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o__'__er the bed,_

_Where thy mates of the garden, lie scentless and dead._

_So soon may I follow, when friendships decay,_

_And from love's shining circle the gems drop away!_

_When true hearts lie wither'd, and fon ones are flown,_

_Oh! who would inhabit this bleak world alone? _(**a****.n. **This song is a traditional folk song. I do not own it.)

It was coming up to midday when I finally thought to look through what I had been given. I knelt down and dug my hands into the bag, beginning to pull out its contents; a brown suede gauntlet was the first thing to appear. I placed it on the ground and dipped back in, my hand drowning in fabric and varying textures. Soft velvet ran through my fingers as cold leather brushed past my wrist. I pulled out an ivory gypsy/peasant blouse which had black embroidery running all down its front and on its sleeves, and then a pair of black orchid trousers. Once I had obtained all of the items from the bag, I tried them on. I was amazed that it all fit so well, but what struck me most, was the finery of everything. It all looked expensive. It even felt expensive. The brown leather bustier with bronze buckles and beads. The black suede thigh high boots. The midnight blue velvet bolero jacket with red and gold embroidered edges. I wondered how he came to posses such items and pondered at the thought of him having possibly spent time with gypsies or nobles. Maybe that would explain the arete clothing he just so happened to have on his person.

I was sitting by the fire reading a book I had been given, when a small sword was dropped at my feet. It clunked to the ground and shivered against the shock of the cold ice. I looked up to see that Nemo was gathering some equipment. Apparently we were to start training. Training on my combat skills...

_My brother and I returned to the clearing one day shortly after our mothers' death. It was early September and the last few remaining flowers were beginning to wither away. The weather was cold and miserable. I sat down near to the stream and put my feet in the water. A toad was croaking loudly on the ground close to my hands, probably preparing itself for that year's hibernation. My brother came to sit next to me, placing an arm about my shoulder and rubbing it comfortingly. I sighed loudly and rested my head on his shoulder._

_"Arogon?" I didn't know what I wanted to say, I just didn't want the silence to devour us._

_"Mhmm?"_

_"Are you scared?" I said after a moment, unsure of why I'd asked it in the first place. He turned to face me._

_He didn't speak for a while. He turned back around and spoke softly "Yes. Yes I suppose I am."_

_It began to rain shortly after, so we decided to go back home._

_The rain was getting heavier and we began to run, taking a shortcut through the stables. I noticed fathers horse; Lixen, was gone. I stopped._

_"Arogon? Did father tell you he was going out? Earlier I mean, before we left." _

_"No, why?" he walked over to look in the stall. "He's probably out riding."_

_We walked through the back door into the kitchen, both of us leaving a long trail of muddy water behind us. I slipped off my shoes and placed them on the mat by the door and traipsed upstairs to change into something dry. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard my name being called from downstairs. I groaned inwardly and went back down to my brother. He was trying to put something in his pocket without my realisation. I saw his actions though. He moved awkwardly to one side revealing a bunch of flowers laying on the table._

_"What's that?" I asked pointing table._

_"I don't know, I thought you might..." he trailed off._

_"They're flowers..." I stated rather matter of factly. "What are they doing there?"_

_"Yes yes. What type? What do they mean?" I looked at him._

_"In terms of...?" he looked about unsure of what to do, then picked up a single flower._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's a star of bethlehem."_

_"And what does it mean?" he said rather quickly._

_"I can't remember exactly, it's-" he cut in before letting me finish._

_"Evangeline. All of those lessons with father and you can't remember what it means?" _

_I thought for a moment before saying "Atonement, and... Umm... Reconciliation... I think."_

_"Hmm... And the others? What of those?" his hand crossed over to his pocket. I could see the corner of what seemed to be a letter sticking out from the top. He fussed and moved it around slightly._

_"Arogon. What's going on?" I crossed my arms and walked slowly down the last few steps until my wet feet reached the cold tiling on the ground floor._

_"Nothing is going on Evangeline, just go upstairs and get yourself dry."_

_I carefully picked up the other two flowers; a cyclamen and a bunch of purple hyacinth. I studied them for a short while and then put them down. I started to walk away when my brother called me again, "So...?"_

_"What?" I turned to him._

_"Evangeline."_

_"The cyclamen, it means goodbye, and the hyacinth... Arogon, why do you even want to know?"_

_"Because..." he sounded frustrated._

_"It's an apology. It's sorrowful." I trudged up the stairs to my chambers. Everything felt so strange. I knew that something was wrong but I didn't know what._

_I never saw my father again. Nor the letter that my brother had tried to hide from me._

* * *

"My great mistake, the fault for which I can't forgive myself, is that one day I ceased my obstinate pursuit of my own individuality." -Oscar Wilde.

**A.N.** I am so sorry about the amount of time it has taken me to upload this chapter, it has been driving me crazy #.# but anyway, pleaseeee read and review! :3


	6. Home Is Where The Heart Lies

"How many times have you done this? fighting I mean?" I breathed heavily, swinging my sword around again to meet his.

"Enough." he jeered. He was finding this too easy. We had been training near 4 hours and he was not even slightly lost for breath... How does he do it?

"Oh." I weaved from side to side, avoiding his sword as he sent it flying through the air at a ridiculous speed. His body moving with such fluidity, as though he were completely at ease with what he was doing. The way he moved with his sword, it were though it were a part of him. An extension of sorts. It was fascinating to watch.

"Were you a soldier?" I tried. I had watched sometimes as my brother trained for combat. He had been a good swordsman. One of the best in his regiment. He had even beat the crown prince a couple times in duels, which was extremely rare. I don't think he would ever stand a chance with this man though. Nor the crown prince.

"No, I was not." and at that, he quickly stuck his leg out in front of me. I had barely even noticed, but I was going so quickly now, and the ground was so slippery that I couldn't stop myself. I slipped. My body lurched forward ready to meet the hard earth. But the contact never came. I felt an arm quickly wrap itself tightly around my waist. It pulled me upright until I was standing and then let me go. I mumbled a quick thanks whilst turning back to face him. But he was already walking away

"Come." he called over his shoulder. I hastily turned back to where I would have fallen had he not caught me. Upon doing so, I saw that the ground there, was covered in thorns. I had not seen them earlier.

We walked back along the river. Small beads of ice clung to the edge of the embankment where the water came to rise and fall ever so often. They glittered as though they had been sprinkled with fairy dust or littered in snow. The ground was frozen and rugged, making it uncomfortable to walk on, as my heels were already starting to ache from all the training. We had been walking for what seemed to be a while, neither of us saying a word to the other. Both of us quietly brooding over something or another. I decided I would be first to break the silence that had befallen us.

"Where did you learn to fight?" And of all the things I could have thought to of said, those were the words that slipped from my lips. Was I interested in how, or where he learned to fight? No. I told myself. I wasn't. Yet there was still something tugging on the strings inside my head. I _was_ curious as to _who_ he was. And even, _why_ he was.

I looked at him as he began furrowing his brows. The corner of his lips twitching slightly showing a small hint of a smile that didn't quite catch his eyes. No, his eyes read something entirely different, but it was something I could not quite comprehend. Pain? Agitation? Recognition? But just as I began to question his reaction, it dropped from his face entirely and he looked his normal self again, as though we had just been talking about the weather or something similar. What dark secrets did this man keep hidden away from the world? Surely they couldn't be _that_ bad. Could they?

"I have had many teachers..." he paused for a while as though in thought, but did not continue to answer to my whims, instead, he went on to change the subject entirely, "...we shall be headed south toward Lothlorien by the morrow on horseback. They will come looking for you, so the sooner we are out of the country, the better." I presumed that we were now back at "camp" as Nemo swiftly knelt down to pick up a small bag. I was gawking at him. And I was utterly lost for words. How exactly is one supposed to respond to news such as that? He quickly turned, looking over his shoulders to gauge my reaction. He gave a lopsided grin on seeing me, and, if I weren't innately falling apart, I would have said he looked beautiful. Right then. Right at that moment. He looked so young and carefree. His sandy hair tumbling about his face, just covering the lids of his bright, emerald eyes. The way in which his lips curved about his strong jaw, and how his eyes crinkled slightly at the corners.

"Try not to catch any flies there, hmm?" he joked. I blinked twice, still rendered speechless. He sighed in response and rose to stand, bringing the small bag with him, he strolled over to me.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Breathe, Evangeline." I was gasping for air, as though I had been holding my breath for a while, "Breathe." he repeated.

I was to turn 16 tomorrow and I wanted to go home. I wanted to spend my birthday with my brother and people I know. I wanted to curl up in a blanket and I wanted my brother to hug me and tell me I would be okay. Even if I wasn't. Even if it were a lie. I wanted to be back in my mothers old chair by the fire, comfortable and safe. I wanted to know that my father was safe and well. I wanted him to come back. And I wanted my mother.

And just like that, my world came crashing down. Tumbling around me, landing at my feet. My mind thrust into the open skies, travelling at the speed of light, unable to stop. And my heart beat wildly in my chest as I was plummeted into the dark abyss. There were no stars to fill this desolate void. There was nothing there at all except darkness. And me.

* * *

"My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again" - Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

**A.N.** Hi peeps, I know it's been ages since I last uploaded and I am soo sorry about that. (this is gonna be long... You have been warned) I have left school for study leave as it is now exam season and have had time for very little other than revision and finishing GCSE coursework -.- anyhow, Whitsun is week after next so hopefully I will be uploading more then :) I have really enjoyed writing this chapter as I have needed something to do other than GCSE work in order to keep me saint, and I really hope you guys like it too.

**p.s.** Thank you for the follows and reviews xoxo


	7. Little Gazelle

My head throbbed as though it had been hit repeatedly by something terribly hard. It hurt. As did my stomach. It was a horrible feeling, like being travel sick or sea sick.

I felt as though I were moving somehow, yet my legs were numb and I could not feel the ground.

I blinked a few times before the world came fully into focus. I was travelling on horseback. And it was dark out, the stars shining brightly overhead. I straddled the saddle in front of Nemo who held me securely around my waist. My head rested against his shoulder. His nearness unnerved me, although it was slightly comforting. I was scarcely able to move other than to lean forward or back, burying myself further into his chest.

He shifted slightly beneath me, his muscles flexing as he did so. " It will be another two days ride until we reach Lothlorien. We can stop and rest near the lake up ahead if you so wish, I don't think there is anything but woodland after that. Not 'til we reach Lothlorien anyhow." A slight nod was all I could manage. I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

Just at that moment, a star came shooting across the dark night sky. I remembered the last time I had been out during a meteor shower. The night had been cold but my brother had been there to wrap his arms about me and keep me warm. It was shortly before our mother died. She had been sick for a while and was only getting worse with each passing day. I looked up at the sky that night as I saw the first star of the evening and my brother whispered softly in my ear "Make a wish", then squeezed my shoulder reassuringly as I looked at him. I scrunched my eyes tightly closed and wished that my mother might get better. That her illness would go and she would be well again. It was a lost cause though. She died the following week. And my belief in magic and wishes and enchantment died along with her. It was too painful; to put all your hopes and trust in one thing, only to have it crumble around you and fall about at your feet.

"Did you see that?" I looked about confused as Nemo interrupted my reverie. I was glad for it though. I didn't like to think of the past, especially now. Now that I was here, and my brother was... well... wherever he was. I had always had him by my side to protect me from the world, but now... I did not. It were as though we were lost to each other.

"There. There's another." he pointed to another star as it flew across the open space. I looked to the tip of his finger as he held it out and traced a line in the sky the direction in which it travelled.

He brought the horse to a stop as the trees began to fade at the waters edge. A beautiful lake reflecting the night sky and the stars stood before us. And to the left was an old ruined building all overgrown with weeds and plants and trees. The mosaic floors upturned and cracked. Two walls remained standing though, around the corpse that the building had left, a narrow staircase spiralling between them both, disintegrating around the thick branches of an oak tree that had long ago forced its way through the foundations. Thistles clung to the broken window frames as browned leaves blew about, dead at their feet. A winding stairway led down from a lone standing doorway, into the water, covered in tree roots and blanketed in a thick layer of ice.

Nemo looked at the building a moment, then turned his head distastefully and jumped down from the horse grabbing my waist to help me after him. He watched me quizzically before saying "Stay here. I'll check that we haven't been followed and that the area is safe to set up camp". I nodded slightly, as was starting to become a habit of mine. He wondered back to the woods and through the corner of my eye, I saw him leading the horse behind him by the reins. My eyes slowly settled back to the lake, my fingers absently drawing across the embroidery on my sleeve and I began to walk towards the disfigured building, ignoring Nemo's wishes.

I did not know the time. My brother had tried to teach me once of how to tell the hour by the location of the moon - I think - I never quite got the idea though. I knew it was late. But that was all I could say. Maybe midnight had passed and it was the early hours of the morning. The morning of my sixteenth birthday. I hugged myself at the thought then sighed, reverting back to where I was. And with whom. How far away was I from home? Maybe I could slip away now. Maybe my brother was out looking for me. Maybe our paths would cross and we would find each other. But... Maybe he was killed. That night. At the ball. Bile rose in my throat as I began to fear for the worst.

I had reached the apex of the stairwell and was now stood by the empty doorway. I looked to the floor, the pattern in the tiles. They told a story of love and loss. An old myth of a young man who fell in love with a beautiful woman and, on the day of their wedding, an evil witch cast a spell to turn the woman into a gazelle. So dismal and forlorn was he that he had lost his love, that he gathered his men and searched for years on end, all the time being completely ignorant of her curse. As it so happened, the men grew very tired and hungry one afternoon, and on seeing a gazelle in the woods, gathered their bows and arrows and set out to hunt it. Little did they know of course, that the little gazelle was, indeed the young man's beloved. The animal was caught however. It was caught and it was killed. And when the young man looked into the dying eyes of the beautiful creature, he wept because in them, he saw his love.

The smell of burnt wood began to grow clear in the air and a cloud of white smoke began to seep through the empty window frames. I crept slowly toward the far walls, thinking that Nemo had possibly gone by that way. As I looked through the empty frame, I saw two brown horses tethered by a newly lit fire. And then I saw him. It was one of the men that had been there the night of the ball. The one I saw fighting my brother...

I stumbled back, tripping on an outlying tree root and fell backwards, hitting my head on the cold ground beneath me. I quickly scrambled back just as something shuffled behind me. I turned round slowly. But stopped. Warm breath on my cheek. I could see him through the corner of my eye, though he was fuzzy. He was so close. Unbearably close. His vile scent filling my nose. Wet mushrooms and decaying meat. I remained still. Frozen like a statue. Paralysed. When a voice bore out from the shadows and the smoke "Your brother gave a good fight. Died well he did." my hands combed the floor by my knees for something sharp or hard. But there was nothing to help me. The voice grew louder. Getting closer. My breathing halted. My hands stilled. "Yet you will not lift a finger to avenge him. Why? Are you so afraid of the big bad wolf, little gazelle?" he sounded mad. Eccentric. My heart began to pound violently in my chest. Adrenaline beginning to rush through my veins. I shifted quickly. Forcing my palm into the man's chin beside me. His neck snapping as his head slammed impetuously back. He cried out in pain. And fell back. Then ceased to move. Oh Christ! I broke his neck! I shrieked. A heavy arm seized my neck tightly. Dragging me backward quickly. I flailed about like a fish out of water. Sputtering and convulsing. I kicked and I screamed. But it only made me light headed with lack of oxygen. I began to elbow him. And he let me go as I whacked his torso. I began to run as fast as I could. But I was too lost for breath to outrun him. He dived on top of my back making me fall forward. He knelt on the sleeves of my bolero and went to grapple his sword. I started to wriggle out of the jacket and his grip. But he grabbed my ankle and I fell again. Down the steps to the waters edge. He was running down after me. Sword in hand. As I went to stand, he slashed it across my arm. The blood appeared instantly. It dribbled down my arm and stained the ivory cloth. Just as he went to raise his sword again, he fell down at my feet. Dead. Nemo standing behind him holding the blade that run him through.

* * *

'Because we do not know when we will die, we get to think of life as this inexhaustible well. And yet everything happens only a certain number of times. And a very small number really.' - Brandon Lee.

**A.N.** Dun Dun Dun... Read and review please!


	8. The Witches Cabin

The sun was shining bright, but we could only see it ever so often as a clearing in the trees would expose us to its soft array.

My arm was burning and blood still spooled from the wound. Nemo had shredded part of his sleeve for a bandage, but that only sufficed for a couple hours. I kept my bolero off, so there was nothing to hide the red liquid that poured down my arm between the slit in my blouse. But the fabric had begun to stick to my arm near the cut, the blood had clouded and stained the ivory cloth and entangled itself like ivy with the red embroidery winding around my bodice and arms.

He held me to him tightly as I sat across the saddle in front of him. My body convulsing violently as we bounded through the forest. I couldn't stop shivering. The clattering of teeth. I felt cold. As though I could not get any warmth into my blood. And I was so worn out and tired.

I had collapsed as soon as Nemo killed that second man. He thought I was just in shock from all the action and the wound. So he cleaned and dressed it, thinking it might help. When I woke though, I was ill and kept getting worse. And the wound wouldn't stop bleeding. That was when he realised the blade had been poisoned. Or cursed...

The horse galloped through the woods, our surroundings gradually growing darker as the trees began to close in around us. Night never fell though. The birds' sweet melodies slowly dying as they too, began to disappear. It almost allowed for silence, but the trees hummed and conspired between one another, and the sound of hooves against the rock and dirt could still be heard as we bounded through the narrowing tracks.

My mind was spinning and my vision was beginning to blur. Nemo kept looking down at me from time to time to see how I was. He would ask me things. Talk to me. But I couldn't gather my thoughts enough to comprehend his meaning. Or any response. I didn't care to talk anyway. I was still too shaken from the last nights' events. And still trying to cope with the aftershock.

The next thing my mind registered, night had fallen and we were nearing a little clearing. I wasn't sure how long I had been out. The trees dispersed around us, though the ceiling over our heads remained. Nemo looked down at me and slowed the horse until we were at walking speed.

A small dirt trail wound round to a wooden cabin, black from the damp and covered in moss. A pond stood green and stagnant in a dark corner of what seemed to be a garden, shrouded in algae and reeds.

We stopped as soon as we reached a gate. Nemo jumped from the saddle and reached up to pull me down after him, keeping his arm about me the entire time. He walked slowly and I struggled to keep up with him. I felt like a toddler about to take their first steps, I was endeavouring to keep my balance whilst putting one foot, before the other. I stumbled. But he was there. To catch me. So I leant into him. He was warm and the smell of pine needles and cut wood filled my nose. The smell of him. It was nice. Earthly and soft. And soothing.

A woman came to the door as we neared the pathway from the gate. She wore green rags that covered her shoulders, down to her feet and her hair was red, but was starting to go white with age. It hung down her back in a loose braid.

She shouted us from where she stood "Go away! Be gone! You are unwelcome in these parts A-" Nemo interrupted hurriedly before the woman was able to finish. "The girl is injured. Please, can you help her?" my body began to convulse again and I doubled over quickly, the contents of my last meal escaping my stomach, and onto the ground before us. Lovely... He rushed to hold back my hair. Brushing it from my face and clasping it at the nape of my neck.

"I do not care for your troubles! Go someplace else! I will not help you! You or any of your kind..." her tone was venomous but she said no more. All was quiet for a moment, until Nemo whispered softly into the protruding silence "_She_ is not." he sounded ashamed, almost. But... Of what? What was "his kind"?

The woman turned her gaze to me. Her bright, steely eyes softening slightly as I peered up at her. I began to stand shakily, wiping the back of my hand against my mouth. Nemo still wrapped around me like cotton wool. Pulling me closer to his side and holding me upright.

"What is your name?" she asked curtly. I murmured some wordless reply. "Evangeline. Her name is Evangeline." her eyes flicked across to Nemo as she glared at him. But it only lasted a split second, before she returned to me.

"Bring her inside. I will show you where she may be set down..." she looked as though in thought for a moment, before continuing in a more guarded tone "... You know what must be payed?" he did not respond, but I could feel his muscles flexing as he nodded. She shook her head absently, as though at a loss. As though she were trying to fathom some pieceless puzzle, or attempting to come to terms with some new fact she had just been told.

The next thing I knew, I was being swept up into his arms. And carried into the witches cabin.

* * *

'The python dropped his head lightly for a moment on Mowgli's shoulders. "A brave heart and a courteous tongue," said he. "They shall carry thee far through the jungle, manling. But now go hence quickly with thy friends. Go and sleep, for the moon sets, and what follows it is not well that thou shouldst see."' - _The Jungle Book_, Rudyard Kipling.

**A.N. **I'm thinking that last bit sounded a little creepy... This next chapter is going to be from the perspective of someone back at Evangeline's home. But because I'm mean, cruel and heartless... I'm not going to say _who_. Anyhow, read and review please :D I know this chapter is rather short... Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn was beginning to break. The sun rising, blazing on the horizon. A pinprick in the ice. Twinkling softly on the frozen windows like starlight. A blanket of mist rose from the cold ground around me, but faded gently about my legs. The ground was hard beneath my feet and I could hear the crunching of ice as I walked.

At first, I couldn't find any way out of the maze. I would go and get lost at every turn. And it was too dark to find my way back. Then the cold bit in, nibbling at my fingers making them sore. Until finally, they lost all sensation and were left numb.

I hated that labyrinth, I always had. And I would do well to stay away from it at all costs. But evangeline loved it. She would go scouring through it almost every day. And she memorised every turning point and dead end. She could find her way around it easily, no trouble at all.

I cringed inwardly. She dashed away when I said go, but did she manage to find the exit before they found her. I hoped so. But I was preoccupied at the time and did not see where she went to. It seemed as though she went just at the right time though, because the moment she left, more of the scum came flooding in and we were left to endure another onslaught. I only hope she didn't go down the pathway from which they came.

I chased one of them through the labrynth. He escaped me though. But only within an inch of his life. He slipped away just as I was going to finish him. I ran after him, shouting and beckoning for him to come out and face me. He didn't though, and neither could I find him afterwards. I cursed myself when I lost him. Because I knew that he would go back to the rest of the filth. And that they would be back before the month was through. And that their numbers would have increased somewhat.

People scattered around the doorway as I entered the building. They looked down their noses and scoured at me disdainfully. The dirt ingrained in my clothes. The dried blood that stained my hands. And the grime and sweat that clung to my forehead. Not a word was uttered as I walked past them all. But they followed. And watched with intent.

Mirrabelle came bounding up to me. Her eyes red and swollen. I stopped right in front of the large staircase. She was trying to say something to me. But her words clumsily tripped over one another as she rushed through each syllable. She was trying to catch my gaze, but I looked on. Not looking down at her once. I just glared at the wall. Angry. And... Scared.

"Where is she, Mirrabelle?" I cut in quietly. Too quietly. She hushed immediately and looked at me dumbfounded. I turned to her then. But still, she looked confused. "Who?" I glowered at her.

People began passing on words of farewell as their carriages arrived outside. And the servants wrestled to gather together their belongings from the lobby.

I turned away in annoyance, struggling to keep down my temper. It was an abominable failure to do so though. The guests watched, confused and intrigued. But I did not care for it. "Evangeline!" I called. Though it sounded more like a roar. There came no answer. But now everyone had stopped what they were doing to look. "Evangeline!" I began to climb the stairs when I felt a hand press lightly against my arm. I looked around quickly, ready to shout at whoever it was. But the woman spoke before I could even open my mouth. "She went with the knight. Gawain. But they have not returned. Neither have any of the others." she walked me to the lounge so we could converse and not be disturbed by the other guests.

"I am aware that she _was _with him." I seethed.

"Oh." she stated, stumped.

I absently kicked the chair leg. She gave me a slight, sympathetic smile. But her eyes were still so sad. They always were. I sighed looking into the fire. Deep in thought.

"I am sure they shall all be back soon. Rest a couple hours. By the time you wake, I am sure they will have returned." she tried.

"No! I cannot just rest while I know that they are still out there! I must at least try to find them..."

"But you are tired. You will go out and you will get yourself lost. And then you will be in no better a position then you are now." She said as though she were talking to a petulant child. She had a point though... And reluctantly, I agreed to her offer.

Two whole hours had passed by, and not a word had been heard of their return. I was getting agitated again. My temper rising with a vengeance from its partial slumber. The slightest of things were beginning to set me off. I sat up from the bed. I had been unable to get any sleep. So I sought to pacing about the room instead of lying there looking up at the ceiling.

The door opened a crack and I stopped. Lily popped her head through the gap hesitantly and rushed through her speech "Countess would like a word, sir. She's downstairs in the kitchen." Then she was no more. She had run off and away. What was wrong with her? She wasn't usually like that.

I clambered down the servants staircase to the kitchen, but on nearing the door I began to hear the muffled sound of someone wailing, although the noise did not originate from the kitchen, but from the room next-door. I turned the knob and walked in slowly.

Mirrabelle was dabbing a blood soaked cloth to her husbands head from where he had been injured, but stopped on seeing me. Much to Celeborns dismay. Blood trickled down over his eyelash and dripped down onto his cheek. "God'damn it woman! Do not just _stop _because somebody has appeared in the doorway..." And she went back to cleaning the wound on his head. I scowled at him.

"The others are in the next room, but..." She hesitated, though not once did she look up from what she was doing. "One of them is gravely injured. The wound may be fatal... And there is still no sign of Evangeline, or Gawain. I presume he would be out looking for her, but neither have returned yet." She glanced at me through the corner of her eye, gauging my reaction.

"I-" A footman appeared in the doorway and began his speech, and interrupting mine...

"Sir. Your carriage is here. It cannot wait long." He looked at me expectantly.

Mirrabelle cut in sharply "You're not going to leave?! Surely?!"

"Sirs. Ma'am. Forgive me if I am too bold, but it is, with the utmost integrity, a matter of grave consequence. So if you please, it cannot wait long." The footman stated simply, but he lingered on that last part. And everyone turned to stare at me, waiting for a response.

* * *

' "All right," said Spiff. "Now this is what I say, anyone who thinks they've got a better plan can say so afterwards." ' - _The Borribles Go For Broke,_ Michael de Larrabeiti.

**A.N. **So, this is chapter 9. And as you can probably guess, it's not Evangeline's POV, but someone's from her home. And I am not dropping any hints as to _who_. Hope you like it :D Feedback would be great please!


	10. Cry

I wondered out to the garden after scouring the cabin in search of the witch and Nemo. So far though, my search had been unsuccessful.

I found the horse tethered near the gate, but still, there was no sign of either of them. I wondered where they might have disappeared off to, yet I managed to reach no conclusions. I thought they disliked each others' company anyway...

I was contemplating on whether or not to continue my search, when a thought suddenly crossed my mind. _How long have I been gone_. My brows knotted together as I looked up, thinking that maybe there would be some hidden answer in the clouds or something. But my vision was shrouded by nothing but trees, and branches. And more trees. And more branches... Though a small ray of sunlight had managed to slither its way through the tiniest of gaps above my head. I groaned loudly, not even trying to hide my frustration. _How long._

It couldn't have been that long. Not more than a few days, surely? I couldn't think to how many days I had been with him. I just couldn't think straight. So much had happened. What's more, it was making my head spin to even try and think of it.

I looked down to my arm, pulling the fabric to from where it had been cut_. _A thick green paste slopped over the patch that had been wounded, it smelled minty and made my nose tingle and go numb after a while. Funny enough, I had _nearly_ forgotten about the eyesore that was the huge gash on my arm. Though the green paste was painstakingly obvious and difficult to miss. The pain though, had dissipated. Almost completely. Which was _odd?_ I wondered at what crazy concoction the woman must have created and used to heal it. Whatever it was, it had worked well.

_I thought I might receive a birthday card from my father that year. That he might wish me well and tell me of all the adventures he had been on. And maybe even surprise us all by coming home. I filled myself with joy and hope at the thought. Though deep down, I seemed to know it was a lie. I just couldn't muster up the courage to tell myself that._

_Linda, our cook, baked a big cake. It was vanilla and had strawberry jam running through the middle. A thick layer of butter-icing smothered the top with small chocolate chips and strawberries. It looked lovely. But then again, she was always good at baking._

_I asked if we could eat outside, make a sort of picnic out of it. But my brother said no because of the snow. That did not, however, dissuade me from trying to bribe him. For what he did not know, was that I had bought a load of blankets out into the gazebo only a few minutes before I even asked him. And after blowing out all the candles, I finally had possession of the cake. Ceasing the opportunity, I grabbed it and ran outside, straight to my designated spot._

_After a few minutes, my brother appeared, looking rather exasperated and annoyed. I just grinned mischievously at him._

I looked about once more for Nemo and the woman before dragging myself over to the horse. Stroking its neck, I began to humming to myself absent-mindedly. It watched me cautiously through the corner of its eye and shook its head violently as I went to rub its nose. I sighed loudly and stopped, just as it started muzzling my hand. I laughed gently and shot it a quick, small smile. It didn't remain long on my face before a look of sadness began to dominate my features, and I just stood there, looking at the horse, on the verge of tears.

_"And what do you think you're doing, little sister?" Arogon asked nonchalantly, the look of disapproval on his face fading. Though he still held his arms about his chest firmly, one last battle to at least look the slightest bit serious. I burst out laughing at the sight of him. He looked ridiculous. He started tapping his foot rather impatiently, so I took some time to restore my composure before answering mischievously ._

_"Oh. Nothing in particular. Just admiring the view." I gestured down to the woods, and to my left, I could see my brother eyeing the cake suspiciously. I turned to him and plastered on face splitting grin. And I swear I could see the edge of his lips curve up a little as though to smile._

_He narrowed his eyes at me and placed his hands on his hips._

_"Ahh, indeed. And what, may I ask, are these?" he waved his fingers at the blankets and cushions that were scattered about the floor in a state of disarray._

_"Umm. They're blankets. And cushions." I stated matter of factly, that lopsided grin never disappearing from my face._

_"Yes. I can see that," he raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, the smile that played on his lips threatened to take over, "but why are they here?"_

_"Ohh, I see." I shook my head and sighed in mock disapproval, "You know brother, you really should explain yourself more clearly to people. How is anybody supposed to comprehend your meaning when you you speak in such riddles?" I scolded good humouredly before looking up to meet his gaze. He just tutted and rolled his eyes._

I slumped down on the wall beside the horse. It looked at me sadly, as though it could sense all the pain I felt. As though it could see how hurt and afraid I really was. I glanced down to my feet self-consciously before speaking, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Am I alright?" I sighed and wrapped my arms tightly about my body, "I mean, I look okay. It's just what I feel inside that's the problem." I looked up to meet its gaze and suddenly felt relieved that it couldn't respond with any witty remarks or comments. I knew it was strange, talking to a horse, but I didn't care. So I carried on, "I feel so dead and empty. I feel like I'm this _shadow_ looking out on the world through frosted glass. Everything just seems so surreal to me now. It's like I'm living somebody else's life. _Somebody else's nightmare. _And it... It's just... It's all so frustrating. And confusing... But I can't escape it. Any of it. I just... I... I want to go home." And that was all.

Looking up, all bleary eyed and teary, I wished that I could escape from the world. I wished that I could be at ease, all pain and trouble gone. But more than anything, I just wished _none _of this had ever happened.

The day was growing darker, a bitterly low wind set about, creeping around the trees making my skin tingle and I shivered slightly as the cold began to settle like a blanket about my shoulders.

"It is good to take heed from the heart. But it is foolish and naïve to place _all _your trust in it." I heard him before I saw him. He was stood leaning against the cabin wall with both arms folded, and one ankle crossed over the other. I stared at him blankly as he made his way over to me. "And I do believe that is your heart speaking. Not your head." he draped his cloak over my shoulders and sat next to me on the wall.

We didn't say anything for a while, so the the silence slowly evaded us from all directions, until it consumed us both. I didn't quite know what to do. Or say. So I just sat there. Next to him. Looking down at my fingers as I knotted them together. Until I heard myself saying quietly "I killed somebody."

I didn't know why I said it. And it aggravated me that something like that could just slip from my tongue. But it was the truth. I _had_ killed someone. And I couldn't deny it. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't, because the guilt I felt would soon take over. I knew it would. And it would do everything in its power to destroy me.

He glanced at me cautiously through the corner of his eye and sighed. Shaking his head slightly, he leant forward and gently rested his chin on his knuckles after lacing his fingers together. "You had no choice." he said simply. I glowered at him, shocked and angry at his choice of words. I raised to leave, but turned swiftly to face him. "There is always a choice." I seethed, my voice raw.

And I almost forgot his cloak. It was warm around my body and its scent was intoxicating. It smelled of him. Him! Oh, he infuriated me! I untangled it from around my body - apparently I had been hugging it to myself tightly - balled it up, and chucked it at him. As I turned back, he began to speak.

"You really believe that do you? You kno-" I didn't let him finish.

"Stop! Please, just stop! Stop being there for me! When I am trying _so_ hard to hate you! Just stop! I don't want your help! Jeez, I don't want you anywhere near me!"

He stood up in shock but didn't say a word, he just blinked at me and began untethering the ropes that bound the horse to the wall. As soon as he started walking away, he turned to meet my gaze, "I'm sorry that I took you that night, but I really did have _no _choice. You would have been killed if I didn't. Just like you would have been killed the other night if I..." he trailed off.

I shook my head and looked down at my feet. "I just... I don't understand _why_. You didn't have to help me all those other times. Giving me new clothes. Giving me your cloak because it's cold out. All of these things, you did because _you _wanted to. Saving me from that man... You didn't have to do it, but you did it anyway because you _chose _to." and at that, I walked back inside. Not even giving him the chance to respond.

_The cake was positioned in the middle as we all huddled under blankets and crowded around it in a circle under the gazebo. A small fire had been lit to warm us up some more. And, from time to time one of us would burst into song while the others made merry and danced. It had been a lovely day. And by the time evening fell, we set out for the garden with sparklers. We ran around waving them about like wands, and duelling one another as though they were swords, until it got too dark and we had to go back inside. True to say we didn't hear a word from father that year, but in the end, I just seemed to forget all about it. I had my brother and the people of the house, and, for then, that was enough._

'A strong and bitter book-sickness floods one's soul. How ignominious to be strapped to this ponderous mass of paper, print and dead man's sentiment. Would it not be better, finer, braver to leave the rubbish where it lies and walk out into the world a free untrammelled illiterate superman?' - Solomon Eagle.

**A.N.** I know I haven't uploaded for ages... Sorry people's... So here is a _really _long chapter for you. Hope you enjoy!

There are going to be some new characters introduced in this next scene (When they arrive at Lothlorien), so if you have any ideas of what some of the towns folk should be like or if you have any suggestions, I'd gladly take note.

**p.s. **I know I haven't placed down any general appearances for some of the main characters, so, I have been pondering on whether or not I should leave them that way and allow you to decide how they look, or whether I should at least, add something... It'll be whichever you prefer though.


End file.
